Dragons Over Time
(The title comes from how dragons minds can come up with deep things like this after something has happened. You get to choose the something) Dark Dragon Sunset :Inky black scales :Softly ripping in the dark :The speckled sky :So dark, and full of light :Gleaming eyes, scanning the world :Eyes full of pain and sorrow :Roars, echoing through :Reaching ears, touching minds :Recognizable roars :Full of heartbreak :Sadness gleams :In silver scars criss-crossing over side :Swooping down :Wings now silent :He bows his head :Towards her grave, tears :Silent silver droplets leaking out of his eyes :Then his sadness :His sorrow, his soulbreak :Melts into fury :Into rage, into anger :He knows who's fault it is :And he would find them :They would melt :Melt into the clouds :Turn into wisps of memory :Into the streaks of sky :In front of the lowering sun :Making the sky bleed :Staining the air with the weeping blood :Of someone's job is done :Creating the most beautiful :The most sad :And the last sunset they would see :Together (I went crazy with this... I like it :) Ice Melting :I went through the wreckage :The sad, sad remains :Of memories of my life :My life as it was :And now my :Memories :Are becoming ice :The frozen, impenetrable ice :I cannot break :And all I had :Is becoming the :Opposite :Slipping through my talons :And I cannot hold them :Unlike the SeaWings :The traitors, the enemies, SeaWings :It is sliding through my claws like ice :Melting :I can remember it all :And what I do remember :Does not :Please me (Couple of candidates for this one, take your pick which one :) Droplets Of Myself :I ran through :The pass they left :They let me go :But I was losing myself :In droplets :In the little, little pieces I had lost :Myself flows :In different places :It drops, drips, falls, without measure :They do not think about me :They only think about going somewhere :Pieces of me, continue falling on the road :Off my tail, down my wings, through my scales :My bright scales :I didn't ask for this :No one asks for this :But still :The pieces of me :That love to travel, that wish to go somewhere :They are now falling behind :My blood slowly stops :Fades out of sight (Little crazy with this one too. If I unleashed a lot crazy, it's be super long MWA-HA-HA >:) Simple Little Words :I feel like I am on SkyWing wings :Whenever you are near :I feel like I am inside the clouds :Whenever I see you :I cannot breath so well when your wings brush against mine :Do you, too, feel this way? :How hard can it be to tell someone you love them :Truly, deeply, purely, love them :How much fear comes along :With telling someone their feelings :Three little words that I can say :A question with two more :I have to tell you, sweetheart :How I feel :I look at you :Seeing your shimmering bright scales :Dancing with the light from the trees in the wind :I steel myself to say the eight little words :My heart works double time :My talons shaking, I tell you :I see your smile :My heart stops :You whisper in my ear :Now my worries can lay to rest :As we watch the sun go down :Together, twined into each other's lives (Happier poem, wooooo! :D) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe)